Stroke is the leading cause of long term disability in the United States and the second leading cause of death worldwide with over 4.4 million deaths in a year (1999). There are over 795,000 new strokes every year in the United States. Around 85% of all strokes are acute ischemic strokes caused from a blockage in a blood vessel or a blood clot occluding a blood vessel. In 1996, the FDA approved a thrombolytic drug to dissolve blood clots called recombinant tissue plasminogen activator (r-tpa). Despite practice guidelines from multiple national organizations stating the intravenous r-tpa is the standard of care for patients with acute ischemic stroke within 3 hours from symptom onset, only 3-4% of patients with acute ischemic stroke received this drug in the United States. Unlike intravenous r-tpa, catheter-based therapies for mechanical thrombectomy can be used for up to 8 hours or beyond from acute ischemic stroke symptom onset and could benefit more people. With advances in regional stroke networks, there are more and more stroke patients who are getting access to intra-arterial thrombolysis and therapies, and are as high as 21.6%.